FRiend ZonE
by Medicine
Summary: A Compilation of One-Shots! Hetero Pairs Only. Chapter 4 - Awoken from a strange dream, Taiyou makes it that he must confess his love right away. A good mood, a great timing and a great scenery. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Well, That's Fine, I guess

**Hai~ Sai here, Presenting to you.. A new Fic!****  
**

**Enze: A new one, again?  
**

**Yeah, people, I wrote this cause, like I said, I wanted to polish My romance writing skills, along with feelings and POVs. And yeah, here. This will be my Training! I must successfully write 13 one-shots Ole!  
**

**Enze: Help us too, Readers!  
**

**Again, This is a serie of One-shots XD. Please do Enjoy!  
**

**Enze: Inazuma Eleven does not belong to us.  
**

**First Will be AkiXEndou. Enjoy! Also, Scene is taken from game~  
**

* * *

**FRiend ZonE ch.01 - Well, That's Fine, I guess.**

**.  
**

_"U-Um, Endou-kun, There's something I have to you about.."_  
_I started rubbing my fingers against each other at my back._  
_"..I'll Tell you after all this problems with Aliea Academy."_

I remember that time clearly.. clear as the sky. The wind gently blew over the two of us as we talked, Gazing at the town from a high place. - The Inazuma tower. I had fallen in love with you since the first time we met. That Strong and gentle spirit of yours never failed to bring a smile upon people's face. Your determination and strong will to never give up was Eternal. Never did it fade away.

Everything about you I liked. We were together since young, How come you never noticed? All the time, I've always pleaded, _Please notice, Please Notice my feelings, Endou-kun.._ But In the End, I knew you'll never know Unless I tell you.. Right now, I'll tell you..

.

**-I- Normal POV -I-**

The Aliea Meteorite that controlled Kazemaru and the others shattered into small pieces. Everyone fell unconscious.

.

**-I-Days Later-I-**

"You all sure your fine now?" Asked the brown haired boy wearing an orange band.

"Yes, Don't worry about us." A teal haired boy answered.

The captain smiled. "Let's have a party to celebrate your well being!"

.

**-I- Aki's POV -I-**

Sunset. Just like that day, The wind gently blew.

"Aki!" I heard loud footsteps from behind. So, I slowly turned around and met the person I've been waiting for.. Endou Mamoru.  
"So? What did you want to talk about?"

This is it.  
I inhaled some air.  
"I.."  
"I love you. ...Do you love me too?"

...  
...

"Of course. Your a great frie-"

"That's not it! I Mean, I love you.. More than just friends.. I'm In love with you!"

For a whole time being, Endou just stared at me.  
I could feel my cheeks burning that time, There was only one thing in my mind. - Do you love me, Endou?

...  
...

"Sorry.. You're a great friend for me, Nothing more than that.."  
.

I felt my heart sink into the deepest part of my body. What did he just said?  
I stared there, with no emotion. I couldn't hear anything, couldn't think of anything. It's A Lie, right?  
I felt an Urge to cry, But I held It back. Hey Tell me..

..Idiot. I probably knew that he never felt anything for me. We've been friends for years, there's no way he would have never noticed. I probably knew I'd get rejected, but I still wanted to know his feelings.

I don't feel anything in my chest.

Was it too much to ask for your love?  
.

"Aki, I'm sorry.."

I shook my head. "That's fine, I knew anyway.." My lips started to tremble after I spoke.  
"See you."  
I ran away fast in order to hide my tears.

.

After that, Endou started going out with Natsumi. What should I say? Good for them..  
It's been 3 weeks after my confession. The others had already noticed my lack of spirit these days.  
They also noticed how I never spoke to Endou anymore, nor to get near him. Not that I'm avoiding him, It's just that, I don't have anything to talk about with him. Every time I see him, My mind goes blank. It's like all of our friendship and connections have been lost..  
.

I thought I was already fine.  
I thought I got over with it already.  
Yes, In my mind, 'It's alright.'  
But why does my heart ache whenever I see them two together..?

I'm Fine, I've got over with it.

..Maybe I should just quit the soccer club..

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Trenen~ How's that? I wish I didn't make Aki-san Oc!****  
**

**Enze: AKIDEPRESSION!  
**

**Mope. :x Again, Review me what you think~ I wanna Improve~  
Oh.. and Next chapters will be longer than this.. 653 words..  
**

**Enze: See you all again next time!  
**

**See ya! Next chapter will have a lighter story!  
**

**Review please! Thanks for your time~  
**


	2. I'll Definitely Do It!

**It's been long since I updated! and the 2 week no internet made it longer too!**

**Enze: But here we are! Chapter to of FZ'd, Orders up!  
**

**Hehe, Go timeline for this time! And I like this pair too! I like how I feel like i'm Improving!  
**

**Enze: At least, you FEEL like.  
**

**Myeh. shaddup. anyway, on with the story!  
**

**Enze: IE and IEGO does not belong to us! HAIL! For chapter 2 we have HikaruXYukie! Enjoy!  
**

**One warning though. I *probably* suck at..  
**

* * *

**FRiend ZonE ch.2 - I'll Definitely Do it!**

.

Two boys stood – hiding behind a huge tree, skeptically watching a cute girl from the sides. The girl, unknowingly being watched by two boys, hummed a tune as she watered the beautiful flowers in her yard. The sun shone so brightly, making tiny rainbows as water droplets seem to sparkle in sunshine.

"Ahh.. She's like an angel!" One of the boys mused, His eyes never leaving the smiling girl in the near distance. His face was dreamy, and his feelings are evident in his eyes. Fluffy, Warm and squiggly. Like a worm who wants to be hugged.

"Yeah, whatever you say." The other said, Glancing at the love struck friend of his. "So? What are you waiting for? Approach her!" He commanded. The other flinched. He looked at the other boy with a face that said 'You-know-I-can't-do-this'. But that other boy just sighed. He felt like he's just wasting his time.

"Look. Nothing will happen here if you don't confess already. I can't stay here with you and stare at Yukie-chan like a stalker you know. I have a lot of this to do, too.." He said without hesitation, Keeping his voice quite for the last sentence.

For him, he was just telling the truth. But his friend was shocked at his statement that he let out a gasp. "Please don't associate me with those scary bad guys!" His sounded more pleading by adding a 'please', But he was actually commanding his friend. And he was serious about it.

"Then stop acting like one!" The other replied rather irritated. "Just pull your guts out, Get there and confess already!"

"But—.."

"No BUTS! You're the one who asked me to help you with this confessing crap, get on with it!" He slapped the other kid's back, sending him awkwardly hopping his way to the admired girl. She noticed the presence and turned. The boy immediately felt blood rushing in his face.

.

"Hikaru-kun, Good day" She smiled. The boy swore he saw sunlight beamed at her. Her smile was so bright.. The Illusion of a sparkly and flowery background around her made him blush harder.

"H-Hi. K-Kousaka-san." Hikaru replied awkwardly. He then glanced behind him, and saw his friend gaping from behind the tree, giving a thumbs up in a way of saying 'Good luck'.

"What are you looking at?" Hikaru flinched again.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" He waved his hands around furiously. Kousaka wondered, but decided to let it pass; continuing with her gardening.

Hikaru gulped down hard. It was now or never. He was going to confess his feelings to her right now.

Yes.

Just about..

Right now.

…

Hikaru's face smoked in embarrassment. Just thinking of it already drains all his courage, how could he possibly say it? He stood there, thinking. Gathering his courage to step forward.

"Do your best, Hikaru-kun!" The boy sniggered, recalling the day when his friend told him about his crush.

.

**[Flashback]**

It was just another normal day of soccer practice. With Kidou's strict training schedule, everyone was worn out of their bones. They just all wanted to go home, but they couldn't even find the strength to stand up and walk.

Nevertheless, bits of their strength came back as time flew by. A purple haired boy soon entered the locker room after wasting a couple of minutes lying down on the grass. He sighed, then noticed he wasn't alone. – There was his teal haired friend, fixing the contents of his own locker.

"Kariya-kun, you were still here?" He asked, walking to the locker next to the teal haired boy. Their lockers were next to each other. There was silence between them, except for the noises they made while checking their stuff.  
.

"Hey, I was just wondering.." Hikaru started. "How do you get a girl to like you?"

Kariya suddenly stopped, as if Hikaru had just hit a danger spot. But no, that was not the case.

He made eye contact with his friend. "Why do you ask?"

"Ehh.. Nothing." Hikaru hesitated. Why did he asked Kariya of all people, anyway? Won't it be more normal to ask the popular ones like Shindou? Or maybe a girl itself. Aoi would be a good choice. Even Gouenji or Fubuki would do better. He then scratched the two off of his mental list. He didn't even know how to contact both adults.

Unknown to him though, He got the sly guy's interest piqued. He coughed in attempt to clear his throat.

"Well, My friend. There's actually only one thing you need to get a girl's attention. Yes. Only one thing." He said rather confidently.

Hikaru first wondered why Kariya had called him 'My friend'. He never did that to anyone before. But Oh. They ARE friends, so It's not really strange right?

"One thing only?" The boy asked in disbelief.

Kariya nodded. "Only one thing." he repeated.

"So? What is it?" Hikaru asked, eager for the answer.

"Wait. You have to promise me one thing first."

"What is it?"

"Tell me who you like."

Hikaru blushed. He never told anyone about it yet. He wondered again. But then decided that it won't hurt to have one person to know his secret, and it was worth the information. "Okay."

Kariya grinned. "Listen carefully then."

"That one thing is.."

He paused for a bit of dramatic waiting.

.

"Looks!"

"Whaa?" Hikaru gasped. But before he can even comment about it, Kariya continued on.

"You certainly won't get anyone without looks." He said.

Hikaru momentarily forgot about his side comment and thought for a while.

"I'm fine, aren't I?" He asked. He was certain his neither ugly nor handsome, but he never knew the other's opinion.

"Yeah, You're fine." Kariya said. Hikaru sighed in relief. "But.. Just take that fruity look off."  
.

Hikaru was rendered speechless. _What does he mean? _And just then, realization hit him hard.

"M-My hair? Are you talking about my hair?"

"Yes!" Kariya almost shouted. "No matter how you look at it.. …That's Grapes, isn't that?"

"?!" Hikaru gaped. He could not believe what he was hearing. His hair? Grapes? No way right?

"It's NOT grapes in any way at all!" He retorted, but Kariya was unshooked.

"Like hell it is. You like grapes so much too.." Kariya murmured. That's when something hit him. _His head is grapes.. He likes grapes.. He must be.. _

_GASP!_

"You're a cannibal!"

Hikaru reacted as if Kariya's accusing finger just shot electricity through his body. His insides squirmed at the false accusation.

Hikaru tries to counter. For all he know, His hairstyle is NOT grapes, but something else. And so he shook his head.

"You're wrong, Kariya-kun.." He said. "Because this is.. It's .. It's a crab!" He pointed at his hair.

"That's even worse isn't that?!" Kariya facepalmed. He suddenly felt so drained. "Okay, Okay. I get it." He sighed, muttering something about grapes and crabs under his voice.

"You turn to answer." He said.

"Oh. It's.." Hikaru turned, avoiding his friend's eyes. "Kousaka-san.." He said in a faint voice.

"Kou..saka?" Kariya repeated the name. "You mean Yukie-chan? Kousaka Yukie?"

"H-How come you call her with her first name and with a 'chan'?" Hikaru bursted out. It sounded as if the two had a close connection with each other in his ears.

"Chillax, man. I never even talked to her before." Kariya assured. That was a half lie though. He had talked to Kousaka before, but they were nothing more than acquaintances.

Hikaru was kind of relieved. Though, He didn't really get the kind of information he hoped for.

"soo.. When are you going to confess?" Hikaru almost dropped his stuff.

"C-Confess!?"

"Yeah. You know the stuff."

"I.. I can't. She probably don't like me that way.. and.. I just can't."

**[End of Flashback]**

**.  
**

It took a while of telling the shy boy that everything will be okay, and that he doesn't need to worry before he agreed to confess his feelings (Actually, all that was needed to be said is that Mahoro or Amagi might take Kousaka away from him). Kariya felt a bit accomplished with that. Now all that's left is for that kid to talk, and for that girl to respond.. Kariya could barely wait.

Back to the two, there was silence between them. Hikaru gripped his hands hard, and Kousaka was wondering why Hikaru is just standing there, doing nothing. Maybe she should start a conversation with him? After all, it's been long since they last talked without Amagi and Mahoro around.

Hikaru gasped for air. – He was going to do it.

"Kousaka-san, I-"

"Hikaru-kun-"

Hikaru was as surprised as Kousaka. They had talked at the same time.

"Er.. you can go first." Hikaru said.

"Oh.." Kousaka smiled. "Want to come in the house and chat for a little while?"

Hikaru felt his heart thump, Unsure what to say. _She's inviting me in her house, She's inviting me in! _His palms felt a tad damp. Hikaru was starting to get restless. – actually, he was restless all the time. He'd never been to his crush's home before.. His wildly thumping heart grew stronger, and It was not helping to pill up the courage to confess.

Meanwhile, Kariya was still hiding. He wasn't sure what Hikaru and Kousaka was talking about, but seeing that Hikaru followed his crush in to the house, It must be a nice development.

…

_But wait! It's going to get harder to confess to her!_ Kariya thought. He then just wished the two will be alright.

…

Still, he wasn't so sure, so when the door slammed shut, he tiptoed and crouched under the window. If anyone actually saw him there, they'll definitely think he's a suspicious person..Maybe a stalker. He peeked through the glass windows and saw Hikaru's back in front of him. The boy was sitting in a chair and in front of him was a round table. – the window showed the dining room.

Kousaka came in to the teal haired devil's line of sight, and so he crouched down a bit more in order to hide, but in the same time see what's happening.

Kousaka's lips moved, Indicating she said something while putting down a tray of cookies and juice in front of Hikaru. _So then we know that the glass was sound proof._ Kariya grumbled. Turning his attention back to the two, He sees Kousaka, sitting down next to Hikaru.

.

**Meanwhile inside..**

Hikaru's mind was racing. _I'm inside her home! _Is what he's thinking. Weird, Even for himself. But that was what he's repeating in his mind and he couldn't even change it.

"Isn't your home far away from here?" Kousaka asked, setting the juice and plate of cookies at the table.

"Err.. Yeah. I just went to check some things up.. Then.. I met you.." Hikaru's voice faltered with each word. He didn't like the Idea of lying, but he wouldn't dare to say something like _I came here to confess my love for you, and oh. I've been watching you water the flowers from afar for some time now._

Hikaru gulped. He tried to relax his nerve a bit, It won't help if he kept stuttering in his words. Kousaka might find him 'Acting strangely'.

"I see." Was Kousaka's reply. Sitting down at the chair next to Hikaru, Which is totally not good for his heart.

Hikaru endured the screaming in his mind. His blood pressure was getting higher, He swear he must look like a tomato right about now. _Calm down.. Calm down! _Hikaru chanted in his mind, playing with his fingers unconsciously.

He turned a bit to see the girl next to him. She was having a thoughtful expression in her face. And for a bit, It had a kind of sad look. Hikaru wondered at this.  
.

"Kousaka-san? Is there something bothering you?" Hikaru asked. He was a bit surprised at how 'Natural' his voice sounded.

Kousaka snapped from her thought and face the worried boy. "Oh. It's nothing." She smiled. But Hikaru felt something in that smile. It's not genuine.

_There must be something._ Hikaru was determined to help. "You know, you can talk to me about it."

Kousaka was surprised at first, But then smiled again. – only this time, It was the usual charming smile that Hikaru loved. "Okay." She said.

Hikaru got ready to listen carefully.

.

**While outside..**

"Things had gotten tense?" Kariya mumbled to himself, seeing a small part of Hikaru's determined face. _Oh, Is he going to say it? _Kariya cursed the window. _Why did you have to be sound proof? _But anyway, most windows anywhere ARE sound proof.

Kariya fidgeted around, trying to find a way to hear the two's conversation. When he heard someone shout, "Hey you over there!" Kariya turned, And to his horror..

Adult man.

Wearing police outfit.

Waving some club looking thing around.

Has hazel brush beard AND IS COMING RIGHT AT HIM!

"Eep! I'M INNOCENT!" Kariya squealed unmanly in terror, Running away for his life. For all he knows, If that man gets him, He'll be put to jail and be known as stalker for life. And he'll be laughed at by that Pinky sempai of his.

Kariya checked to see if the man was still following him. He wished he didn't, because HE WAS CLOSING IN!

_Oh My dear lord! What have I done to be forsaken as this?!_ Kariya felt the urge to cry.

He looked behind him again, and God! How fast is this cop? He's getting nearer!

Kariya took up more pace. No way he'd let himself get caught.

Looking back again, He's even nearer than before! "Noooo Omigawd!" Kariya cried in terror.

Even so, He still took a glance back. _HE'S NOT MORE THAN FIVE STEPS NEAR ME! What is this, Slender? Slender with a face?!_ Kariya cursed himself. He shouldn't have looked back. Everyone knows slender gets nearer every time you check on him.

A second or another, Kariya felt as if someone just touched him. And he was right. Because the next thing he knew, He was dangling in the air. The cop looking Slender had him in his hands.

"I..I'm Innocent, I promise!" Kariya said.

The man panted. "What are you talking about kid?" Kariya gave a confused look. "Take this." He set the boy down and showed him a picture of a dog.

"I was just going to ask you if you found this little boy." The cop asked, referring to the dog.

...

"Oh.. ah, no." Kariya said. _Oh, the humiliation! _Kariya thought, embarrassed that he ran all the way away because of false belief that the cop will arrest him.

The man then left after telling Kariya to call if he found the missing boy(dog). But not after he joked about Kariya being a criminal (Which Kariya hated). He then came to the conclusion that Policemen are nice people who won't judge a kid just because his doing something 'suspicious'..probably.

_Ah shoot! Hikaru!_ Kariya suddenly remembered about the confession, and ran back to Kousaka's home. He knew the way back perfectly. since he ran in a straight line

.

When Kariya got back, Hikaru had opened the door and left the house. Hikaru stopped in front of Kariya, dead silent.

"Well? How is it?" Kariya asked eagerly. Was he Rejected, or accepted? Either one of those will be gold for pranks and jokes.

"I.. don't know." Hikaru said.

"wah, What do you mean you don't know?" Kariya asked again. "Did you confess? What did you two talked about?"

"Well.." Hikaru scratched his head, remembering his time with his crush.

.

**That time..**

Kousaka wore her worried expression, sipping on her cold juice. "Actually, It's about my friend.." She paused a bit, thinking for the right words to use. "She's.."

Hikaru decided to drink his juice.

"In love with Amagi-kun." Hikaru almost spitted his drink. Kousaka sighed.

"R-really?" Kousaka nodded at him. _Well, Amagi is nice.._ Hikaru thought. It was still a little bit shocking though.

"She asked me all sorts of stuff about Amagi-kun." Kousaka continued. It was evident that the said friend is totally into the violet haired defender. "mm, anyway, I want to help her out, but I don't know how. Amagi-kun is in a different school, after all." She sounded as if she didn't want to bother anyone.

Hikaru thought. He was thinking of suggestions to give.

"How about hook them up?" He said, remembering his classmates who were talking about love and stuff in their classroom. "Like this. I'll tell Amagi-san that we'll have a get together. You should take your friend with you, and then when they get to the meeting place, We'll send a message that we can't come."

"Then I'll just message Amagi-kun to take Sena-chan around the place and have fun." Kousaka ended with a smile. "That's really great!"

Hikaru blushed. He just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you so much, Hikaru-kun!" To Hikaru's greatest surprise, He was pulled into a warm hug. by. his. crush.

Hikaru burned, He couldn't give back a hug and he was just pleaing that the girl wouldn't feel his chest's loud thumping. his line of thinking went blank as soon as he noticed how soft her skin was. And her hair.. Oh, It had a sweet fragrance of flowers. So sweet. She was an Angel. _A perfect Angel_, Hikaru thought.

"Really.. Thank you." She said. Hikaru didn't even notice that Kousaka had already pulled out. He must looked really stupid staring at nothing like that.

"No.. It's fine. I mean.. we're friends, right?" Hikaru scratched his head in embarrassment. Kousaka nodded diligently.

"I'm really thankful I have you as a friend, you know." Smiling, Hikaru blushed at that. "You're really like a brother to me now." Hikaru froze. "But, we can't be siblings, can we?" She giggled sweetly. "So I wish we would be friends forever."

…

…

Silence.

.

"Pft bwahahaha!" Kariya clutched his stomach. "What was that? Oh shit, this is priceless!"

"Kariya-kun.."

"Man, you've just got Friend Zoned! And It's all your fault!" He continued to laugh like there's no tomorrow. In his mind? _This is waaay more Epic than being rejected or accepted! I can't believe I actually had 3 options!_ "Oh, This is GOLD!"

"F-Friend zoned?" Hikaru repeated with a scared tone.

"Yes, and you'll never get out of it. EVER. Your destined to be her friend only – and nothing more!" Kariya's words stabbed at Hikaru like daggers.

"K-Kousaka-san never said anything like that!" Hikaru tried to defend.

"Oh, struggling is worthless. She already said you're like a brother to her. Pfft."

With that, Kariya left Hikaru in the streets. His objective was done, after all.

.

**The Next Day..**

Soccer training ended. Endou was their coach for today, so the team didn't have to break their bones. The teal haired boy was just walking home, when he was called from behind.

"Kariya-kun!" It was that soft voice of his friend again.

"Hikaru-kun?" Kariya turned. Hikaru looked around, making sure no one was there to listen.

"About our conversation yesterday.."

"Give up on her and find another girl." Kariya said instantly.

"I won't!" Kariya was taken aback. It was the first time He actually shouted at him, or anyone else. The boy looked really determined.

"What for? You were already friend zoned.." Kariya said with a questioning look – slightly raised eye brow.

"I'll.. I'll find a way out of it." He said. "You'll see!" He started walking away. Kariya just stood there, staring at the boy's back.

"Kay. But you should find a way out of your shyness first!" Kariya flashed a grin.  
.

And once again, with that, Kariya continued walking. Thinking if he should tell the team about Hikaru being friend zoned, or wait to see what will happen first.

_Either way would be fun, right?_

* * *

**..Suck at** **Comedy.**_  
_

**Enze: Why u only finish that now?!  
**

***Ignores* Anyway, In case you don't know, Slender is a game.. Yah, watch it in Youtube, you shall not regret. "Slenderman"  
**

**Enze: Sorry if Kariya was OOC. Blame Writer-san.  
**

**Hey! Bah, whatever! Review what you think! Also, about Hikaru's hair..Actually, when me and my Onee first saw Hikaru, I thought his hair looked like grapes, but sister was like, "So cute! But his hair kinda reminds me of a crab." And that's where Kariya and Hikaru's conversation comes from!  
**

**Enze: Also! We'd love it if you readers could advice us on which pairing to write about next? both Crack and age difference is fine!  
**

**you mean ME. you don't even help.  
**

**Enze: Hehe~ If you don't.. I'll make Writer-san write about a certain person whose first name starts with an "S" and ends with an "A" with Aoi!  
It's gonna be nightmare!  
**

**O_o You don't dare...  
**

**Enze: Thanks for reading, Everyone! Reviews are forever appreciated!  
**


	3. It was just an affection at first

**READ FIRST:::**

**Guys I still pretty much suck at romance stuff but at least I'm trying my best. (Are you saying this is all you got?) NO. /sigh, long time no see, peeps. I feel kind of bad for giving you this fail after I left for long...But It took me long to finish this story so I ought it may be bad if I don't post it...It really didn't came out the way I wanted to. So yeah. Boom. Feel the OOC.**

**To Tsubasa-san, I already finished this story when you reviewed, so this comes first. I'll try to refrain using this kind of Kinako for the TaiKina..Which may be on the next chapter after this. (I'll try not to fail as much as possible)**

**So, yeah! today we have KinakoXKirino or KirinoXKinako(because I kept changing points) I hope you enjoy!**

**Inazuma Eleven is, most definitely not mine.**

* * *

**FRiend ZonE ch.03 - It was just an affection at first.**

.

"Alright, it's settled! We each have to go out to the park with the first team member we meet."

Today would be a day people called 'a perfect day'. The sky was blue and the clouds were big and fluffy. Raimon's coach decided to take a break from practice today, so everyone had a lot of time to do anything in their hands.

That of course, includes the managers. Aoi had called all four girls of the team to discuss what they should do for fun in this perfect morning.  
.

They all gathered under a tree somewhere near the soccer field—Aoi, Midori, Akane and Kinako, the only female player of Raimon.

The wind was strong and calm. Together with the sound of rustling leaves, it made music of sweet and silent serene.

Kinako sat hugging her legs, a small and contented smile formed on her lips. The surroundings touched her skin caressingly with its peaceful tranquility that she hadn't been giving notice about their discussion.

That was until Midori spoke.

"So..It's kinda like a 'date', isn't it?" Her words caught the attention of the brown haired girl, and so she turned to her friends.

"Ehm, Yes..Kind of.." Aoi replied unsurely. She seemed a bit surprised by what the red haired manager said, but she did thought about it just after she'd declared what they will do.  
.

Kinako, however, found a happy smile playing in her face in excitement.

"A date, huh? That sounds fun!" She said in her normally cheerful tone. She had always wanted to try that 'date' thing that she always sees in the TV or comics. And now, there was opportunity to try it out herself – she could barely keep herself from the excitement.

But amidst that loud excitement inside her head, the other three were different. They all hung their heads low as if in deep thought.

"Huh?" Kinako noticed the silence between the three managers. She shifted her eye from the other person to the other. "What's wrong?" She asked after.

"Well.." Aoi started, but she couldn't get her words out of her mouth.

Then Midori crossed her arms, eyes shut as she said, "It certainly sounds interesting, but.."

Kinako couldn't do anything but blink, until Akane finished the sentence.

"It's kind of embarrassing, if you think about it.." Both Aoi and Midori immediately responded, "Yeah.."

Kinako was clueless as to what is going on with the three, so she asked again, "What's the problem?"

"I find a whole lot of problem just from the word 'date'." Said Midori followed by a heavy sigh. But her answer itself wasn't clear enough.

"You don't find anyone of the team members attractive?" She asked next, which was immediately denied by the three.

"No, It's not that.." Said Aoi with an exasperated voice. She just wished she hadn't thought of that Idea about going out with the team members. "It's just that.."  
.

Silence invaded for a few minutes, only to be broken by a collective sigh from the three managers.

"What's with the long faces?" Kinako asked yet again.

"Er.." Aoi tried to answer, but then the brown haired girl suddenly smiled and said,

"Alright, leave this to me!" The three quickly turned to her, wondering what she had meant. "Since you're all so shy about this.." She giggled a little.

"Then I'll start the game myself!"

The three's faces immediately shifted into surprise. "Eh?!"

"What do you mean?" Aoi asked.

"Well..It's just that!" Kinako smiled bigger. "After me, you three can go, Alright?"

"Eh, wait.." Aoi intervened. If Kinako will do it, then the others will have to do it, too. It was kind of like a 'Be-even' game.

Yet, the cheerful girl was pushy. "Alright~?" She pressed, and Aoi couldn't do anything but nod.

"A-Alright.."

"Great!" She clasped her hands gladly. "Then, I'll be off. Chiisu!"

After striking her well-known pose, she immediately ran off. The three exchanged worried glances towards each other.

"Will she be alright?" Midori asked, still crossing her arms.

"I'm sure she will." Aoi smiled dryly, watching as the brown haired girl ran off to the distance.

"Kinako-chan is so courageous~" Akane said with a bit of admiration. She too, would love to have so much courage as that cheerful girl.

"Or maybe, she just doesn't have a crush on someone in the team.."

"Yeah.."

The three sighed. Then, after deciding that it would be rude if they followed Kinako around, they decided to stay and wait for her to come back.  
.

..While doing something else, of course.

* * *

Kinako skipped-hopped as she moved forward, thinking of who would she meet. Truly, the Idea of going on a date with someone was fantastic. She just wanted to imagine how everything will go; will it be romantic? Fun? Who knows. The only way she'll know..

Is to go do it with someone.

Kinako stopped and looked around. "Etto..Let's see.." She turned to her left, where the soccer field was located down the stone steps. There, she saw a figure moving. "Over there!" She said to herself in excitement.

Quickly, Kinako ran down the steps, jumping a few feet at the end, and then towards the figure she plunged.

Without even looking, she smiled as she strike her greeting pose. "Chiisu!"

"Oh, Kinako." The person standing in front of her was no other than the pink-haired defender of Raimon, Kirino Ranmaru. The smile in Kinako's face widens subconsciously as the boy smiled back at her.  
.

Kirino… Kinako remembers all about when they had traveled into the past to get Jeanne D' arc's aura whenever she saw him. She had thought that she was to mixi-max with Jeanne that time, but in the end, Kirino was.

He'd been troubled about a lot of things that time, but he was able to get back up and even cheer Jeanne into supporting her comrades.  
.

_Kirino-san is such a wonderful person! _Kinako always thought. He was a great defender, and he along with Shindou and Tenma can lift the team's spirits so well. He isn't the kind that gives up easily. In those gentle blue eyes of his, a strong flame Billows.

Strong willed, Supportive, Handsome and Charismatic. That was the kind of person Kirino was. And Kinako was a hundred percent sure about that.

And then, she remembered.

_The first team member you meet._ Kinako gasped. She had to go on a date with the first guy she met! And in this case..

She stared at the boy's eyes. Kirino had a hint of wonder in his face.

"So.." Kinako whispered to herself. "Kirino-san is the one.." After a few seconds of thinking, she smiled. This was getting a bit more exciting than at first.  
.

And for Kirino to be her date…  
.

"Is..There something you need, Kinako?" Kirino asked, quite amused, yet confused as to why the small girl was acting a bit more hyped up than usual.

Thinking that Kirino was her date, Kinako was feeling a bit happier than she thought she would.

She knew she had a bit of lingering attraction to their ace defender..After all, he was an amazing and wonderful person. So maybe..She could also use this opportunity to get to know him better.

With that in mind, Kinako, still smiling, nodded her head. "Un! Kirino-san,"

…

"Please go on a date with me!"  
.

"…Huh?" Kirino blinked a few times. Silence between the boy and the ever-smiling girl.

…

…

Did he hear that right?

.

"Eh?! A d-date?" Kinako nodded as if it was nothing. Kirino however, was too surprised to even answer.

A girl asked him to a date? And so suddenly at that too.  
.

"We can go to the central park.." Kinako said normally, but in her mind, she was wondering why Kirino was looking at her in a weird way. "..Oh, could it be..You're busy?" She lowered her head dejectedly.

"Ah- no, I'm not.." Kirino replied, feeling bad for the young girl. He was still wondering why would she ask him on a date, but seeing her so sad as this…

…Makes him feel like a bad person himself.

_What am I even thinking about now.._ Kirino sighed, then smiled. "Well, I guess I can hang out with you a bit." Immediately, Kinako smiled, and Kirino was able to breathe in gladly. In his head, maybe Kinako was just asking for a 'Friendly date'.

"Let's go!" Kinako giggled happily as she walked side-by-side with the pink haired boy. The other, even though deciding that the girl only asks for a Friendly date..  
.

Could not help but feel a bit tense.  
.

"Alright, let's go." He said with a smile, thinking what could happen later.

* * *

When the two reached the park, Kirino looked around his scenery; Buildings are colored differently in each direction. Since there were not much people, he was able to see a lot of sceneries.

There was a cream furred puppy sitting by the fountain, and Kinako immediately went towards it. "Uwaa~ it's a puppy!" She said gleefully, crouching down and petting the dog. That dog too, seemed to be happy.

Kirino smiled as he watched the girl play with the dog. It was a good thing for him that she's enjoying herself. He had never gone out with a girl before, so it was troubling him that he doesn't know how a date should go.

..Even if the date was a so-called 'Friendly' date.  
.

_Oh well._ Kirino had thought. He'd already given up finding the answer as to why Kinako would ask him to a date. But..

Just as he dismissed the question, his mind started to linger around the said girl.

Thinking about Kinako made a smile in his lips. She's an energetic and easy-going one, she may be quite brash at sometimes, but that was just a part of her charm.

…Her charm..

_..She's kind of reckless..She's cute too..And She's amazing at both offense and defense. Out of all..She's a sweet girl._

"Huh?!" Kirino jerked. What was that thought just now..? He shook his head a little to wake himself from the thoughts. Just a little, he could feel the temperature going a bit warmer…Or is it just him?

"A-re?" Kinako turned towards Kirino—making the boy jump a bit. "What's wrong, Kirino-san?"

"Hm? Ah, nothing." He replied, gaining a crooked head from the girl. Right about now, He was aware that he _is_ indeed blushing. The reason though, is still unclear.

"Hm?" Kinako wondered, then looked back at the puppy, who was staring its big eyes at her. She blinked twice slowly, before smiling. "Oh, I know..!" Kirino stared as Kinako gingerly held up the dog in her arms, then walked towards him. "Here." She said.

"..The..Dog?" Kirino said unsurely, then Kinako nodded.

"You want to pet him too, right? Here!" She smiled as she held the puppy closer to Kirino.

"Eh..Ah, no, that wasn't it.." The dog's big eyes stared right through Kirino's eyes. Somewhat, it made him feel uneasy.

"Aw~ No need to be shy! Here, just pat him like this..Hehe!"  
.

Something in her joyful look right now made a lump in Kirino's throat. As she pat the dog, giggling happily..Kirino stared at the girl for a moment then…

…"Cute.."

"Eh?" Kirino couldn't 'stop himself before the word came out. It was just a whisper, but hearing himself say that made him feel awkward for himself. Kinako stared in wonder at him, she may have heard him, but she wasn't able to understand it.

Kirino had a hand covering his mouth, and Kinako's stare was making him feel a bit sheepish.

"I said you were cute.." Kirino turned away, warm red cheeks invading his face. His head was in a disaster; this was the first time he'd ever felt so embarrassed as this.

..Feeling the need to check on the girl's reaction, his eyes slowly traveled back to her face.

Her face looked petrified, and just as Kirino's, her face was red as an apple. Kirino finally turned his head towards her, and she jerked back to life.

"H-Huh?! Cute..y-you mean the puppy.." Her eyes averted from left to right, as if in panic. "No..m-m-me?" Her red face looked like she was about to fume smoke, she noticed this and immediately lowered her head.

"Ehh..Ah..T-Thank you.." She lowered her voice, and in embarrassment, buried her face in the dog's fur, whispering..

"..You too.."

…

…

…

The silence brewed..Until Kinako realized what she said. She gasped, then looked at Kirino, who had a surprised, red face.

And again, She realized another thing.

Kirino opened his mouth. "A..-"

"E-Embarrassing!" She squealed as she turned around..

And ran away.

"Ah, Kinako wait!" Shouted Kirino, but the girl continued running fast into the distance, the dog still in her hand. For a moment, He stood there unmoving in his spot. Mind still processing all the events that happened.  
.

By the time he realized he should look for the girl, some people were giving him weird and wondering looks as they passed by.

* * *

Kinako slowly started to walk. She had no idea how far she ran, and WHY she had to run. She looked around, and found a river streaming. Looking up, she was somewhere under the Inazuma bridge.

She slowly walked towards the river, slightly panting, and crouched down. Through the clear water, she was able to see her own reflection. Her face was red, eyes glassy from tears that never ran to her cheeks.

She dipped her hands in the cool water, and splashed some in her face. It cooled down her nerves quite a little,

But it did not stop her from thinking about the Ace defender, Kirino.  
.

_Embarrassing.._ She hid her face in her palm. _I did not thought..That would escape my mouth… … Uuu~!_

Kinako could feel her face burning and her heart racing fast as she pressed her knees into her chest. Thoughts filled her chaotic mind. Thoughts..All about Kirino Ranmaru.

_This feeling..It's..It's just the same as… The one's that I read in comics and Shoujo Mangas! …Eh?..does this mean that I.._

_..to Kirino-san, I…_

Kinako raised her head, only to be surprised when she saw someone behind her in the river's reflection. She whirled around, only to meet the same blue eyes that she was thinking of.

"Ah, Sorry.." He said, also surprised when the girl had suddenly turned to him.

"Ah..Kirino-san.." Kinako felt even more embarrassed, especially when she remembered running away from him.

"Here." The boy said as he held out a candy to her. "Mind if I sit with you?" Kinako quickly shook her head and took the candy with yellow wrapper.

"Sorry for running away so suddenly.." She said regretfully.

"Ah..Er, It's alright.." Said Kirino as he chuckled lightly. "Good you've calmed down." Although Kinako was sure her mind hasn't calmed down just yet, she decided to say nothing, and instead, took the candy out of the wrapper at plop it into her mouth.  
.

Kinako was taken aback by the sweetness, even forgetting about most of her awkward situation right now. "So sweet..!"

Kirino sighed internally. Seeing that the girl finally smiled, made him smile himself, too. "Good to have you back." He said as he brought out another candy and ate it.

"This sure reminds me of the days.." Kinako said softly.

"You mean Jeanne?" Kirino followed. "..Me too. She was a nice person, and her bravery was really something."

"Un." Kinako gave a small nod, silent as Kirino continued.

"I really miss her." Something in that word made a hollow feeling inside Kinako. Not that she didn't knew why, though

.._Just when I realized.._ Kinako turned towards the river, and she could see Kirino glancing at her.

Still saying nothing, Kirino compelled to continue as he rubbed the candy wrapper in his fingers. "..I'm not really a fan of candies or anything sweet, but ever since meeting Jeanne..—"

Kinako jerked her head up and turned. "What was that you said just now?" She immediately asked, getting Kirino off guard.

"Um, Ever since meeting Jeanne I.."

"Not that! You said you don't eat sweets?" Kirino blinked at the question.

"I do. I'm just not a big fan of them." He said plainly, but the girl gave her a disapproving look.

She pouted and said, "That's the same.."  
.

Kirino had seen Kinako pout before, but he only realized how cute she looks when she does it now…

..Kirino tried not to blush too much at the sight of the cute girl. "W-Well..I do eat sweets.."

"But, you don't love them." Kinako pouted even more, making the boy chuckle.

_How cute._ He thought as he scratched his cheek gently. "Well, no. I guess not.."  
Kinako whined, looking doleful much more than Kirino thought she would. "Something in your mind?" He asked hopefully so he could do something to make her happy again.

"Well..People have the right to like what they want, and you looked like a person who'd like to eat cakes and sweets.." She with a sad tone, then buried her face shyly in her knees as her muffled voice said, "I was going to take you to a cake shop, but then It just came to me that you're a..a cool type...person.."

"I-I see.." Kirino began scratching his head. It was embarrassing for him that he had been getting a lot of compliments from the girl. But now, he knows how to make her smile again. "A cake shop, eh. Should we go?"

"Eh?" Kinako raised her head towards Kirino. She could see the boy smiling faintly.

"Like I said, I'm not a big fan of anything sweet, ButI can still say I like them.." He brushed his hair with an awkward smile in face. "So..Let's go."

"Are you serious?"

Kirino nodded. "And maybe..You can make me change my mind about them..You know, love sweets?" Kinako's eyes immediately flashed with brilliance as she smiled happily.

"Un! Let's go!" Her cheerfulness was back in her voice, and Kirino couldn't help but smile a sweet smile.  
.

It makes him glad that Kinako was back to her old, festive and cheery self—that was the Kinako he had always liked.  
.

Kinako got up in her seat, pulling Kirino up. She led the way as they walked. And at that very time,

Maybe to both of them,  
.

All their doubts had been washed away with the calm river.

* * *

Back to the central park, the two entered a small and cute shop. Inside was brimming with bright and cute decorations, and the cakes were lined up inside a glass container for everyone to pick on.

Not only cakes, but also Crepes, Biscuits and the likes are being sold.  
.

"Look, Kirino-san! They all look so sweet, don't they?" Kinako squealed delightfully. She pointed at a cake full of decorations that it looked more like something you'd keep in the house than eat—but surely, It was food.

"They have a lot of different flavors here." Kirino commented, also looking through the glass case. They all looked sweet and tasty, but more than that, they were really fancy.

"So?" Kinako turned to him, smiling as she always did. "What do you pick?"

"Hmm..How about you pick one for me instead?"Said Kirino for he could not decide. To his gladness, Kinako's giggles softly tuned in his ears.

"Alright!"

.

Kinako then let Kirino to look for a seat for both of them. There weren't many customers so almost all of the seats were vacant. Kirino took a table with two seats, not so far from the counter, so he could still see Kinako.

She was still smiling, and the excitement was brimming in her eyes.

Seeing that, Kirino couldn't help but smile, too. It was amazing how something so simple could brighten his day.

It was a surprise how her happiness now seems to be the biggest source of his own happiness.  
.

They'd been together in the team for long..But he'd only realize it now.  
.

Kirino sighed. _At least I'm not as dense as Shindou.._ He almost chucked, but heard a voice.

"Hai. Here's your order." Kirino looked up and saw a woman holding a tray. Kinako was with her, and she sat at the seat directly opposite to Kirino's.

The women set down two cakes in their table. "One fruit cake mini and One Chocolate Banana pudding cake mini*. Please enjoy your treat~" The woman smiled before taking off.

Kirino stared at the cakes with slight amazement. They were all fully decorated and pretty.  
.

"So, um," Kinako started, then pushed the brown cake towards Kirino. "You can have this choco-banana."

"Alright.." Kirino was about to take a piece, when he noticed something in Kinako's expression.

…It wasn't that she had a weird expression, more like something inside Kirino was telling him that something's wrong with her.

"Um," The girl flinched.

"Yes?" she said.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kirino, slightly surprising her.

"Um? Nothing's wrong!" Kinako smiled, but when Kirino showed more worry in his face, she knew he wasn't going to let this slide unanswered.

So, she sighed. "Choco-banana pudding cake is my most favorite. That's why." She said as a small tint of pink aroused in her cheeks. Whether it's because she's embarrassed or because Kirino was worried about her, she doesn't know.

Probably both.  
.

"You can have it, then." Kirino suggested, this time, really surprising the female.

"Eh? No!" Kinako lowered her head from the sudden heat in her face. "I'll give it to you. T-try it.."

Kirino watched silently, then smiled sweetly. "..Thank you, Kinako."

For some time, she paused unblinkingly. She always knew Kirino was a nice person, and handsome, too. But thinking back now..

..Everything seemed more significant.

"Sore Ja…Ittadakimasu." Kirino took the fork, sliced a small piece from the cake and ate it. The sweetness rapidly melting into his tongue.

"So? How was it?" Kinako asked.

"It's really…Sweet." He answered. Not only the chocolate, the banana was sweet too. He could taste both flavor well.

"The cake is super cute, too!"

Kirino chuckled. "You're right. No wonder you like this the best. Thanks for taking me here."

With that, Kinako smiled with full tenderness. "Un! Hehe~" She quickly grabbed her fork and started eating her own cake, missing to see Kirino's stunned face.

_She's incredible.._ Kirino sighed soulfully.  
.

Kinako kept feasting in her cake. In reality, she was freaking out so much that she'd forgotten to say her prayers before eating.

A smile kept plastered in her face. Not that it was uncharacteristic of her, but it had a different meaning from the one's she used to wear every day.

_Ittadakimasu._ She finally said in her head. She might find things still embarrassing; after all, this was a first time.  
.

But Kinako decided to show him anyway, no matter how awkward things may be.

She'd decided to embrace her feelings for him.

.

She was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't realize two things: One, she's almost finished her cake, and two, Kirino was staring at her with a smile.

"..Kirino-san?" the boy blinked. Kinako noticed how Kirino hadn't touched his cake. "What's wrong?" She asked again.

Kirino also noticed where she was looking. "Oh, nothing."

"You still don't like sweets?" She said sadly. "Oh well. I don't have the right to make you want you don't want, anyway. Sorry.."

Kirino chuckled uneasily this time. "It's not that at all. I'm really happy you took me here." He paused, checking just to see any difference in Kinako's mood. Seeing no sign, he continued. "Let's say..I'm getting full."

Hearing that, the girl's expression turned into wonder. "Huh? Kirino-san, did you eat before we left?" The boy shook his head. "A-re? Then why..?"

"You want to know?" The girl nodded, but Kirino just blushed at the last moment and said, "Um, never mind. Let's just say I'm getting full just by watching you eat."

"Eh?" By Kinako's reaction, She probably did not get what he'd just said. "But if you don't eat, coming here would have been useless.." She ended with a sigh.

Then, she saw a fork in front of her, a small piece of cake stuck in it. It didn't took long enough to realize it was Kirino's,

.

But it sure is taking long for her to believe what it meant.  
.

"Then, you can help me finish this." Kirino smiled. Kinako's incredibly embarrassed and shy part was ready to say 'No', but..

_I've decided to show him, no matter how awkward things can be.  
._

Kinako blushed. "Okay." She slightly leaned in, opening her mouth as she neared the fork. Trapping the cake in, she then slid back to her seat.

It was a simple 'feeding', but how much flustered she was.  
.

They continued that till they finished the chocolate cake; trying their best to ignore some people who would look or even smile at them.

At best, they wanted to preserve the sweet time as long as they can.

Both wanted to.

* * *

"That was great~" Kinako stretched her arm up as she walked out of the store. Kirino stepped next to her, and looked up at the sky.

"The sun is starting to go down." He said.

"You're right." Kinako looked up. She didn't even notice the time fly by.

"I guess we should go home now.." Kinako nodded, then turned to Kirino. The boy immediately smiled at her. "Had you have fun?" He asked.

"Un! It was really fun." Kinako smiled. "Thank you for everything, Kirino-san.." She suddenly gasped lightly in the end, making the boy wonder.

"What's wrong?"

"Eh? N-nothing.." Kinako shook her head, yet Kirino only smiled again at her.

"Something in your mind?" He asked. "It's fine to tell me anything. Don't hesitate."

"Oh.." Kinako's face flushed once again, and she started to fidget a little. "It's just that..I remembered we were on a date..and.." she paused, glancing at Kirino.

He just stood there, watching her attentively, so Kinako looked down on her feet again, feeling even more embarrassed.

"N-nothing! It's just that I heard that dates were supposed to end with a kiss, but, but…"

Faster than she could react, Kirino leaned down a little towards her, planting a gentle, soft kiss in her forehead.  
.

It felt like minutes. Even when Kirino had already stood up straight, his hands on her shoulder, it was like time stopped for her.

Kirino smiled awkwardly, a blush pinker than his hair invading his face. "I hope that's fine for now..?" He said, sounding as awkward as his smile was. Kinako just stood there, blinking. Red face from the sudden development.

"Um," Kirino scratched the back of his head. "Sorry..for doing that so suddenly..—"

Kinako hopped towards Kirino, wrapping her arms in his sides. The tackle-hug surprised him, but he quickly smiled and let the girl squeeze him.

With her face buried in his clothes, she said with the happiest tone Kirino had heard, "This day was the best, I swear! Thank you so much, Kirino!"

Kirino smiled, gently brushing Kinako's hair with his fingers. "This day had been the best for me too, Kinako. It wouldn't have been without you."

.

Kinako kept her head buried as she felt tender fingers run along her hair.

_Right now, I'm sure of my feelings. I want to tell you, but I don't have the courage to do it…Is it fine for me to wait for you instead?  
._

Kirino just smiled at the girl passionately, holding her close.

_There's no mistake..But if I told her now, it feels too soon. I don't want to destroy everything…Maybe..Should I wait just a bit more?_

_._

_The moment when I can tell him…_

_The right time to tell her…_

_._

_That I love him._

_That I love her._

* * *

"Sigh, it's getting late.."

"We should go home."

Two boys, namely Kariya and Tsurugi walked by a small shop, only to meet eye to eye with their team's so called Ace defender.

"Ah." They said in unison.

"..Huh?" Kirino's shocked face replied.

…

…

…

"A-AHHH?!"

The two inevitably screamed as they noticed the situation.

It was just like a TV romance-drama show.

[END]

* * *

**That was 4.7k long, how was it?! (terrible.) stahp. ... ..at least the ending was good.. ..for me. So ANYWAY!**

***The puppy returned to the central park, no need to worry.  
*Too much awkwardness and embarrassment just cause I thought it may be normal. (yes, author definitely thinks this is not OOC) (well, it definitely is!)  
*Yes, there is such a thing as Chocolate banana pudding cake.  
*I didn't feel like revising and re-reading this too much, so sorry for the mistakes in grammar, Messy-ness, and the 'too much descriptions'.  
*I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE ANYMORE.**

**I guess that's all...? I should really start reading those big romance stories. this is just so bland. So yeah, I wish I could be more active again..And I really hope this isn't so fail that I'd regret pulling this out of my hat.**

**Yeah, Review please? Constructive review are always welcome, too! Hope you enjoyed, even for just a little bit.**

**Till next time!**


	4. That is

**Hi. Long time no see. I updated so slow, sorry. Anyway, I'm happy you guys still liked the last chapter, even though I feel a lot of mistakes in it. GOMEN. But I'm leaving that chap there cause, well, it helped me see my mistakes. At least, probably. Anyways again...Here you go Tsubaki-san! Sorry for my lateness, but I was thinking so much how to make this unique..well, I hope you like it!**

**If anyone want any straight pairings out there...tell me so I can write about them!**

**So yeah! This chapter is Taiy****o****uXKinako** **Enjoy! /Also, SPOILERS! -gomen-/ /set somewhere-anywhere when they were still time jumping for auras/**

**Inazuma Eleven does not belong to me!**

* * *

**FRiend ZonE ch.04 - That is…**

.

…

…

"Tai.."

…Huh?

…"Taiyou…Taiyou!" He turned around to the source of voice, only to see a certain brown haired girl standing in front of him.

"Kinako..?" Taiyou said, looking into her big eyes. The girl beamed a wide smile at him and said, "I want to invite you."

Taiyou blinked, he did not quite get what she was talking about.

So he asked, "Invite? Where?" Kinako grinned; it was evident in her face how happy she was, and that itself made the sun boy wonder what's up.

It must be something really good, he thought.

But the answer Kinako gave him shocked him from his wits, as nobody—again, NOBODY—would have guessed it.

And with that bright smile she said it…

"Where else?"

…

…

"To my wedding, of course!"  
.

Taiyou stood paralyzed in his feet.

Wedding? When? When did this happen? Taiyou's mind went round. To be fair…Isn't she a bit too young to be wed? And…just who? He shivered. Apart from being hospitalized and not being able to play soccer…

This must be one of the worst thing happened in his life.

.

Before He knew it, the golden bells of the church sounded, and he was sitting along with Tenma and Kariya. They were all wearing classy white tuxedos, waiting for the bride—Kinako, to make her appearance.

A small smile then crept into his lips. Kinako in a wedding dress..That would be a beautiful sight to see.

But the fact that it wasn't him who's going to hold her hands in front of the altar…

Makes it quite miserable, it seems.

Now keeping his eyes to look in front, there was a guy standing in there in front of the priest. Now that he thinks about it, who was Kinako going to marry?

That person turned around.

…

Ah, He should have known. Although it's not like they were always hanging out together, it was evident they had a good relationship…Everyone (especially the girls) seem to talk about those two together at some point, too.

"He sure is lucky, eh?" Taiyou's eyes travelled to his right; Tenma. He talked with a bit of pleasure in his voice.

Then came Kariya's response, "Well, I knew they liked each other from the get-go.."

Taiyou mentally sighed. See? Well…Now that it has come to this event, he couldn't do anything else but to accept it…  
.

_So it's true...  
._

The doors opened, and came in a classic wedding music. It was loud, yet the people's clapping was heard louder. He tried to resist it, but he couldn't help it; He turned around to see the bride.

Radiance entered the church. And even though it was so bright, he saw the gown that seemed to blend in with the light.

Variant, alluring wedding gown. It was like it was made from heaven's silk.

A veil hid Kinako's face. She walked slowly towards the aisle. In her hand, beautiful golden flowers. No, Taiyou could not see her face; yet he knew it.

.

Breathtaking. She was beyond anything beautiful.

.

He was jealous, Indeed. But…

It's not like he can do anything else about it, other than be happy for the happiness of both of them.  
.

Kinako reached the altar, and everyone fell silent. Both the groom and the bride stood facing the priest with calm composures.

Time seemed to be dragging, and Taiyou could almost not hear the words of the priest. It was like his very being was resisting the flow of events.  
.

That's right..  
.

He doesn't want this…  
.

This shouldn't … Happen…  
.

"..Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?" Taiyou heard the priest said, clearer than ever.

Next was the Groom's reply,

"I do." Taiyou closed his eyes, hoping for this to end soon.

"..in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

"I..—"

.

Suddenly a large crashing noise was heard, and behind the priest, small pieces of stained glass rained along with large chunks of wall. Everyone screamed, and Taiyou opened his eyes just in time to see the commotion.

A large white beast stood from the hole, glaring its intent red eyes.

Kinako stood in front of the beast, Taiyou could feel the danger in where she stand. He quickly got up from his seat, but not before the creature howled, a sound that pierced the air. Taiyou didn't waste a time to think. A second after, the beast raised its huge metallic arms, ready to crunch those who stood in front of him.

Taiyou ran fast, just before the beast dropped its claws, he jumped and screamed, "Watch out!"

His opened arms caught a person, and with a shake of the ground, the tumbled in the floor. Taiyou kept his eyes closed for a second, and then opened them.

.

Smoke and dust engulfed the area, and the church was heavily destroyed. The monster was rampaging, and so was Taiyou—his heart and mind rampaging because he could not see any of his friends in sight.

Where were they? Did anyone get hurt? Taiyou squinted, the dust was covering his sight, and he couldn't see anything far away.

"Ouch.." Taiyou heard someone mutter, then he remembered that he DID caught someone. Guarded by his arms, Kinako lay in the floor with an anguished expression.

"Kinako…Are you alright?" Taiyou asked, and the girl blinked then nodded. She then proceeded to get up, then looked around her.

"You saved me…thank you." She said, and Taiyou only smiled. Kinako turned around again. "Where's…"

Taiyou froze, then looked around. No one was in sight.

Taiyou shook his head and slowly got up, and helped Kinako do so. He looked at her in the eyes, but before he could speak, the beast roared.  
.

Taiyou turned around, and with sight blurry, up he saw huge metal claws.  
.

It started descending fast. In a whim of his head he turned, and shoved Kinako away from him. There was no time to move anymore. He could barely hear her scream his name before he turned around again and saw it, coming down…

.

To crush him.

.

* * *

.

Taiyou opened his eyes into the darkness, breathing heavily. His head felt rather heavy and while staring up into the tent's roof he thought,

_Just a Dream.  
._

Taiyou sat up and heaved a breath. That was one crazy dream. Because of it, he couldn't sleep anymore. The scene kept replaying in his mind, and really, it kept him wide awake. He took his phone and got up, deciding to go on a walk to ease his mind.

.

Raimon has a camped here in the mountain. The scenery was great, but it's too dark to see anything right now. The sound of crickets singing were faint, and the wind passed a cold touch in the boy's face once in a while.

Taiyou sighed again. The breeze is so calming..Before he could start walking away, he heard some faint shuffling.

He turned to one of the tents and saw a person come out.

A brown haired girl.  
.

Her eyes caught him first and she said, "Oh. Taiyou?" The boy smiled and waved at her.

"Hello, Kinako." He said casually, deciding what to say next. Should he talk about the night, or should he ask first? When Kinako walked closer to him, he finally decided.

"What made you wake up so early in the morning?" He asked.

Kinako checked her phone, which said it was sometime in 4AM. "Humm, nothing. I woke up from a dream." She said as she put back her phone in her pocket.

Taiyou wondered, what kind of dream? He woke up from a dream, too. Could Kinako have dreamt of something worse then he? Kinako noticed Taiyou's worried eyes and smiled.

"I actually dreamt of marshmallows. Huge ones," She said. "And I was getting swallowed by their softness until it suffocated me." She sighed exasperatedly.

"O-Oh…That must be scary." Taiyou responded, not knowing what to exactly say. Kinako only smiled again though.

"It's alright though!" She said, then casted her head low. "Because…_You_ came and saved me that time."

Taiyou stared long at the girl before he blushed. "O-Oh!.." Kinako looked pretty embarrassed herself, as she dug on the dirt with her shoe.

.

Silence. Taiyou didn't didn't know what to say, yet he didn't want to end their conversation now. And maybe…

He can confess his feelings this night.  
.

It was a simple crush at first, but by time, he kept getting fascinated by her and his feelings grew. He knew he wasn't the type that confesses without making sure his loved one shared the same feeling as he...

But because of that dream…Kinako—his bright light—ending up to marry _someone else_…He had to make a move soon.

Kinako looked up to Taiyou, and before she could talk, he said "Do you want to walk around a little?" Kinako blinked, then nodded cheerfully.

"Sure!"

* * *

.

Taiyou and Kinako walked inside the thin forest. Though careful not to wander too far away from camp, they both enjoyed the night together.

Taiyou, not wanting to waste this time with Kinako in silence, began pointing out stars in the night sky as they walked side by side. He didn't have anything else in mind to talk about after all, and Kinako could be uninterested about astrology. But he just wanted to break the ice.

Unknown to him though, The girl had listened carefully in every name, and description he gave of each constellation he pointed on.

"You seem to like astrology so much." Kinako had said one time, making the orange haired boy turn his face towards her.

"Well, I do." Taiyou replied. "Not as much as soccer, though."

"I thought so." The girl smiled. "But what made you interested in it?" She asked again, and Taiyou looked back up into the bright stars, as if searching for the answer in them.

"Well..maybe because there are a lot of mysteries about them." He finally said.

"Like what?" Taiyou turned back to her and smiled.

"Like, the black hole for example! And if there are other life forms in other planets…And, do you know? People think that if space truly is infinite, there was a chance that we can find an exact replica of our world somewhere.."

"Eh? There's something like that?" Kinako stared wide eyes.

"Haha, no..just a theory." Said Taiyou. "But it kind of sounds cool, right?"

Kinako nodded, and looked up. The sky was dark, yet illuminated by small lights. "A replica of our world…like, a parallel universe..?" She paused, watching the stars. "I wonder what the other me is doing in there.."

Taiyou only stared at her. Somehow, her eyes looked distant. Saying no more words, he turned his head to the direction they were going.  
.

And the sight agape his eyes.  
.

Noticing that the boy had stopped walking, Kinako turned to him, and to where he's looking. Then, her eyes filled with amazement. "Wow~!"

.

Although the sun has not awaken yet, the varieties of colors smoldered the two's eyes. Red, Yellow, violet, blue…a vast number of different colors of flowers lay spread in the field. Taiyou walked towards it while Kinako happily ran towards, and he immediately caught a waft of thin, sweet fragrance.

"Ohh! Look, Fern, Gallium, Hawthorne.." Kinako pointed at the flowers on the left, and then turned to her right. "And Chervil, And Chrysanthemum, and Alyssum!" She smiled with glee. "Waah, there's so much of them!"

Kinako was superbly amazed by the vast varieties of flowers, but Taiyou in the other hand was more surprised as to how many flowers she could name. "You know a lot of them." He said.

"Of course! I love flowers." Kinako turned swiftly, sweeping her hair in the air. Her smile was beyond any smile she had worn.

Like a smiling flower…Taiyou stifled a chuckle, feeling a bit warm inside. Then Kinako asked, "Taiyou, do you like flowers, too?" Taiyou immediately nodded.

"I do. I read up a lot about them when I was still in the hospital."

"That's great!" Kinako clasped her hands, then turned back, crouching down and picking the nearest flower. As she examined it, Taiyou slowly walked up towards her.

"Honeysuckle.." She muttured. "..Bonds of love."

Taiyou's eye widened a little. She knew flower language? He stopped walking and put a hand in his chin, turning a bit to the right.

.

A whole lot of different flowers…

.

Taiyou blushed, remembering the reason why he asked Kinako to walk around with him. An idea just struck his head, a nice one, and even though he thought it wasn't so courageous of him to do it this way, he just felt like it was right.

But…how to start?

Taiyou glanced at Kinako, who was still crouching down and plucking petals off of yellow colored flowers, then made his way towards the far right. He looked down, identifying which bloom was which.  
.

He needed something to start with. Something nice, something that Kinako would be happy to receive..

Then, his eyes spot a gingerly small flower, one with bright yellow petals. Taiyou smiled as he approached the dainty bloom and crouched down to pluck it lightly.

Coreopsis. A flower with the meaning of 'Always Cheerful'. Although the meaning perfectly fit his criteria, just looking at the flower itself was enough; Yellow that reminded him of Kinako's headband…A small and beautiful flower it was.

Taiyou caressed the Coreopsis' smooth petals before standing up. Passing the field's red and orange spot, he returned back to where Kinako was sitting. There was no one there, though. And when he turned around in search for the girl, he found her by a group of purple blossoms.  
.

He immediately ran down there, and as he neared her, his heartbeat began to quicken.

Whether it was because he's running or the thought of presenting a flower to his cherished person that he felt the rise, he did not know. One thing was for sure, though. He'll present the flower, and confess before they leave.  
.

He just had to get a footing before doing it.  
.

Heaving a long breath, Taiyou stopped behind Kinako. "K..Kinako!" The girl quickly turned around and stood.

"Taiyou?" She smiled, then noticed the little flower in his hand. "What is it..?"

"Well," Taiyou smiled, a blush creeping in his face. Taiyou didn't mind, she probably did not notice it. After all, the morning was still a bit dark. He thrust the little bloom a bit closer to her and said, "This reminds me of you."

Kinako took the flower and examined it, A smile crossing her face. "A Coreopsis.." She muttered then look into Taiyou in the eye. "I have something for you, too!"

"Huh?" Taiyou felt the warmth of his face. "What is it?" Kinako took his hand and put a something in it. When he looked at it, it was a purple flower with big, orange center.

It only took him a few seconds to identify it as a Purple Cornflower, its message was 'Strength and Health'. Kinako grinned at him. "For You!" She said, making the boy smile even more.

"Then…I'll get something else for you!"

"Eh?" Kinako clapped and smiled. "Me too!" Kinako ran off, and so did Taiyou to a different direction.  
.

A happy feeling in his chest bubbles. That sweet smile of hers…  
.

Seem to have made this dark morning brighter.

.

And so, the two met in a place in that vast flower field, different kind of flower in their hands each time they crossed one another's path. Taiyou could not forget that bright smile in her face every time they met, every time he holds out a flower and put it in her hair.

Pear blossoms from a nearby tree, a pure white Daisy along with a Gerber Daisy, White Carnation, and a Jasmine. All flowers that Taiyou could find and that would resemble her in any way. One more thing Taiyou enjoyed in this little game was that he was able to know what Kinako thought of him.  
.

And really, he was thankful of this game for boosting his confidence.  
.

Sincerity, Courage, Brightness, Strong will and the like. That was how Kinako described him with the beautiful flowers she brought. She regarded him as a strong spirited, warm person. Worthy of praise and fascination.

Taiyou couldn't be more happier. As the feeling burst inside him, he wasted no second and began weaving—knotting flower stems to one another—his message to Kinako. He smiled at the thought of her smile. What would her reaction be? Yes, He wasn't so sure if Kinako would accept his feelings, but he's too happy at the moment. Too happy to even think about that dreaded possibility in the surface.

.

Time began to move forward. The boy had been too preoccupied by his thoughts that when he finished his present, he did not notice the girl's presence walking towards him from the back.

She stopped and leaned her back a bit to see what her friend was doing. "What's that?" She asked, making the boy turn his head up to see her face.

"Oh, Kinako!" Taiyou smiled then turned around to face her. "Sit down. I have something to show you."

Kinako did so as asked, and with a hint of wonder, she began to watch closely. Surely, it may have been another compliment he wanted to show, but the way he fidgeted as he smile warmly, and the pink tint in his cheeks and his hands behind him, clutching something…It seemed more than that to her eyes.

…

Wait, blushing? Why was he blushing? Kinako could clearly see that cute tint of color in his cheeks even with the hazy light from the waking sun. Somehow, she found herself blushing, too.

She didn't know why, nothing's particularly happening, but a warm and nervous feeling began to overflow in her chest. Trying to ignore that, her eyes came to gaze upon the orange haired boy once again. She smiled.

That warm smile never failed to make her lips smile their own.  
.

"Erm, so…" Taiyou started, feeling a nervous wreck in his head. Oh, why now? He'd already come this far. He wasn't going to let the chance slip…Shaking the nervous feeling from his head, he blinked hardly then threw what he was clutching towards Kinako.

A row of different colored flowers seem to have flown into the sky that time, and Kinako's surprised expression easily turned to wonder when she saw what Taiyou had thrown into her back. She turned her head and saw; it looked like a bed sheet made of flowers interlocked with one another. And Taiyou did interlock one last stem around her neck, making it look like a flower cloak. She was amazed. Not only with the beauty of the flower piece but also how the flowers seemed to speak to her: Ranunculus, Cowslip, Flax, Hawthorn, Pink Roses, , and Alyssum.

Kinako blushed. They were praises, alright. But it could also be way more than that.

'Worth beyond beauty',  
.

'Graceful',  
.

'You are radiant with charms',  
.

'Divine beauty',  
.

'Hope'.

.

Even before she could comprehend what he was trying to say, Taiyou gently put a flower crown into Kinako's head, looking most embarrassed than ever. "U-um," Kinako started, but she couldn't find her voice.

For sure, her face is as red as Taiyou's was. She peeked into her head. An arrangement made of red roses, lilies and tulips; a flower crown. And that time, all she could think was…  
.

Oh…

.

It was a declaration of Love.

.

Taiyou couldn't figure out Kinako's expression. She's shocked. Happy? Sad? In her eyes reflected a million thoughts. And Taiyou,

Could only sit there and wait.  
.

By time, he began to gasp heavily because of nervousness. What was taking her so long? At least, it _felt_ so long. Who knows what her answer would be. But please, he'd chant. Please don't say no.

Eventually, Kinako seemed to have returned to the surface. And that look on her face—that look of almost tearing up—made his heart skip, and shatter.

"I…I'm really happy," Said Kinako with a shaky voice. "B-but I…"  
.

Her voice with her expression spelled out sadness and worry. Her bit lips trembled, and she casted her shaky eyes into the side, looking for something; something to spell out her words. Taiyou began to grow anxious and scared. Why was she acting that way? What did she mean 'happy but…'?

Kinako turned back to him, a mournful look in her eyes. She had plucked a nearby flower and was holding it lightly in her little fingers. That sad face of her—that look as if she had just been hurt distressed Taiyou himself painfully.

Because of that, his eyes slowly wandered down into the little bloom in her hand. He quickly recognized it as a Marigold.

.

..'Grief', as to say.

.

Taiyou's worry overwhelmed, and he forced his gaze back into the face of Kinako. "K..Kinako? Why..? What…" his voice seem to shake, but did his best to hide it.

Kinako too, was trying her best not to let her voice quiver. Feeling her words lump up into her throat, she forced her voice out and said, "I-I'm really happy, but…I don't want… to h..hurt you…" She heaved a sag breath and shut her eyes tightly. "Because…!"

…

Taiyou watched silently, heartbeat rising faster. What was it? He wondered., but that didn't last long, either. He was too concerned about the girl to even think about it. Somehow, he just wanted to see her smile again.

"I…I really can't say…" Kinako casted her head down. "I'm really sorry.."

More than Taiyou, those words struck her head the most. Why can't she say? Obviously, yes.  
.

She liked him back.  
.

But why can't she just tell him? It felt like she didn't trust him at all. Probably, that's what Taiyou thought, too. But that wasn't true, Kinako knows she likes him, too, and that she had full trust in him. But…

.

Frightening.

.

What would his reaction be if she told him?  
.

Taiyou saw the dread in Kinako's shaking eyes. He couldn't take it anymore and he felt panic in fear. It was as if the pain she's feeling would tore them apart from each other. Anything, anything would do; just to wash away her pain, but what can he do?

In panic, he stuttered, "..Wait!.." A soft breeze followed, along with silence. Taiyou felt like taking in the cold air heavily with each breath—it felt like it was so hard to breathe. He gulped and said, "I just…Want to know if you like me back."

Kinako slowly rose her head, "..Eh..?" her eyes met Taiyou's blue ones, and the boy smiled a small smile. His eyes though, were full of worry.

"I don't…really care about the details," Said Taiyou, careful not to tear his eyes away. "I just want to know…If you feel the same way for me. I just want to know…if…"  
.

He paused.

"It's alright. You can take your time and think about your answer. I just want to know if I have a chance," He scratched the back of his head gingerly and lightly chuckled. "While you're at it, I'll make you like me more at the time being."  
.

Kinako almost managed a smile. Seeing him still be able to smile and lighten the atmosphere put a soft stroke in her heart. Sadly, the problem isn't gone. "…But you.."

"It's alright."

"Eh..?"

"Even if I get hurt, it's alright. I won't just stand there and do nothing," Taiyou said and his face soften its gaze. "Kinako, I really like…no, I..I really love you. I won't let go so easily, even if I get hurt. Because…"

…

"I really…Want to be with you."  
.

Kinako felt warm tears flow from her eyes. She gazed down and tried to hold it back in. "..But…It isn't simple as that…" She said, voice fading. Her heart thumped harder each minute as if trying to get free from her chest.

But it must as well have been broken already.

"Kinako. Kinako, please," Said Taiyou as he gently held the girl's shoulder, making her look back into his eyes. "Please smile for me. I don't want to see you hurt like this."

Kinako was silent. Taiyou's hand in her shoulder was warm, her body feeling colder than it is. She'd try to blink away the tears in her eyes, but couldn't. She stared silently with no intention to gaze away from his eyes.

Seeing her calmed down a bit, Taiyou continued, laughing dryly as he said, "I'm really glad you're worried about me. But I don't want to see you so sad," He wiped her tears away with his finger. "..I'll be alright. I love you, so I'll reach you no matter what."

.  
Then, he found a small smile in Kinako's lips.

"…Taiyou…" She hugged the boy tightly.

"..Kinako…" Taiyou smiled and returned a softer hug, caressing her smooth hair with his other hand. "You finally smiled. That's good."

.

She'd decided. And it was the best she could do. Because no matter which choice she pick…

Hurting was inevitable.  
.

Kinako released from the hug, her eyes shining clearly from the tears. She turned right, then up the sky. "The sun is already starting to shine." She said.

Taiyou also turned his head up. It was true; the sky was starting to become lighter by time. He didn't even noticed how long they stayed here in the field of flowers. It felt quite fast, actually.

Kinako then got up into her feet. "…I think we should go now." She said then turned, running away slowly. Taiyou got up and followed. He saw the girl's figure crouching down and asked, "Kinako..?"

She got up and turned to him. "Taiyou, thank you for today," She said and smiled. "I had fun."

Taiyou smiled at her sadly. Somehow, he felt she shouldn't be saying that, given what happened with his confession, "I'm happy you had fun," He said instead, then Kinako took his hand and put a little flower in it. "This is…"

"My answer," Kinako said. "Well, for now, I guess?" She tilted her head to the side playfully.

"O-Oh.."

"I'm going now…You should get back soon, too," Kinako rubbed some tears from her eyes and yawned. "Maybe I'll get some extra sleep before everyone wakes up."

Taiyou stared at her silently, the she chuckled a bit.

"Thank you, really," Kinako said with a smile. "See you later."

"Kinako.." Said Taiyou. The girl was just walking at first, and suddenly started to run. "..Wait!.." Taiyou shouted, but she wasn't able to hear him.

.

He stared off to her disappearing figure in the distance. Somehow, it bothered him. The reason she started to cry. Why she suddenly got scared. And why she seemed so sad when she said all those.

What is it that she couldn't tell him?

…

Somehow, a part of him said it didn't matter.  
.

Taiyou looked down into the flower in his hand.

A wild Daisy.  
.

Somehow it said, it didn't matter anymore.

* * *

Days had passed since that incident, and everything was doing great. Everyone trained and became stronger one after another, and they, Taiyou and Kinako, had become friendlier and closer by time.

Maybe it was because Taiyou took hold of what he said to her that day—that he'll make her like him more. Or it could be because Kinako knew they shared their feeling for each other, or she wanted to savior her time with him.

But, the inevitable day had come.

.

Everyone was there to say their goodbye to Kinako and the others.

The truth about Fey, Supporter X and... Kinako Rune had been revealed. And all she could do was see that shocked look on Taiyou's face.

It wasn't just him. Both of them.

Their hearts had been crushed.

It was too painful to bare, to see, but they couldn't look away from each other. It was after all, the very last time they would see each other.

It was time to go back into her reality.

So painful it was, but she smiled at him. So broken she was feeling, but at last said,

…

…

"I'm sorry…"

[END]

* * *

**SHOUJO DRAMA ON DA HAWS! I died((laughing)) writing that part. But I kind of liked this story so yeah. Haha~ **

**So, there's a human in the dinosaur era, soccer playing dinosaurs and what not. So why not the flowers grow in the same place and at the same season? (casually defends herself) I was going to write the meaning of the flowers named, but that will take long. Though, Wild Daisy = 'I will think of it'.**

**This story feels rushed. but that's not the case, it's actually long. 4.7k once more. (I should try writing something short next time)**

**Also, I totally forgot how to add proper spacings gomen. And if this is so random, gomen. The weird dream too, gomen (but I wanted to write an action part so yeah)**

**Etto, I hope I didn't fail this. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Review please! Thanks for your time! Till later, bya! (Enze: Her mind wasn't working properly the time she wrote the A/N. please bear with her!)**


End file.
